


Notte di passione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ramingo [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un what if. E se Aragorn, ad Arwen, avesse preferito Legolas?Legolas, AragornIo vorrei, non vorrei, ma se vuoi...





	Notte di passione

Notte di passione  
  


Aragorn aggrottò la fronte e gettò un ciocco di legno dentro al fuoco. Le fiamme vermiglie si rifletterono nelle sue iridi scure.

“Elrond ha deciso di chiuderla nel palazzo. Pensavo che fosse d’accordo a farmela sposare ed invece la costringerà lo stesso a seguirlo alle bianche sponde” sibilò. Legolas si piegò in avanti, soffiò sul fuoco fomentandolo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“La sua rara espressività ti ha tratto in inganno amico mio” sussurrò. Il ramingo si voltò verso di lui e deglutì. Osservò il corpo nudo dell’altro, ricoperto di gocce d’acqua, la pelle chiara era illuminata dall’alone rossastro del bivacco. Legolas si mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio.

“Non pensi che sia tempo di vestirti? Sei uscito già da cinque minuti dal fiume” gli ricordò Aragorn. Avvertì una fitta al basso ventre e sentì il membro premergli contro i pantaloni.

“Ancora un po’, Gimli si sta ancora facendo il bagno” ribatté Legolas. Sentì Aragorn strisciare dietro di lui e sollevò le sopracciglia.

“E’ strano. Pensavo che avresti combattuto per avere Arwen” sussurrò. Aragorn appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, aderendo al suo corpo.

“E’ stata la mia prima cotta. Sono cresciuto lì. Ormai non stavo con lei per amore, ma per dovere. Mi ha donato quanto di più prezioso avesse” sussurrò all’orecchio dalla punta aguzza dell’elfo. Legolas si voltò e si trovò davanti il viso dell’umano. Aragorn appoggiò il naso contro quello dell’altro.

“Quello per cui lotterei, sei tu” sussurrò con voce roca. Legolas socchiuse le labbra e ansimò.

“Io vorrei, non vorrei, ma se vuoi …” biascicò.

“Voglio” sussurrò Aragorn. Si sporse e baciò l’elfo, che contraccambiò.

 


End file.
